Harry går INTE på Hogwarts
by smargden
Summary: En lite annorlunda berättelse. Modulerad efter anvisningar av Leo Slang. Ge honom gärna det erkännande för kompositionen han är värd. Orden är i stort sett av 'Smargden' då det är ett samarbete.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry går INTE på Hogwarts**

By Leo Slang, i samarbete med Smargden  
alla rättigheter förbehållna den som äger dem.

Som förord kan nämnas att Harry Potters liv är som vi känner till från Rowlings böcker, alltså fram tills denna Harrys 7.e födelsedag.

Edit 2009-08-23

**1**

Ingen av grannarna förstod något, inte heller de inne i Nr 4 Privet Drive, fattade varför poliser trängde sig in i huset, visserligen efter att först ha ringt på och Petunia öppnade. Hon var ensam hemma, om man bortser från hennes systerson och hennes egen Dudley.

Efter dem kom tre personer med vita rockar en bar en väl tilltagen väska och två bar på en bår.

"VAD ÄR DE . . . " började Petunia innan hon avbröts tvärt.

"Var tyst och lyssna väldigt noga. Endera godtar du att ni inte längre har vårdnaden om den där pojken," han pekade på Harry, "eller så tappar ni vårdnaden om båda två och har minst 10 år i fängelse för barnmisshandel. Vi har redan alla uppgifter som behövs för en snabb rättsprocess, skriv på att ni godtar domslutet, eller att ni bestrider det och då kallas ni båda till rättegång på klockan 10 kommande tisdag. Förstått?"

"Vad kommer att hända med honom?"

"Först är det sjukhusvård, det kan ta upp till en månad eller mer beroende på hur illa ställt det verkligen är."

Allt medan poliserna talade _till_ Petunia beordrade han med vita rocken och väskan Harry ner på båren, Harry lydde snällt, han hade för ont för att protestera. Dudley och hans grupps senaste misshandel av honom hade tagit mer på honom än han hade förstått. Harry hade knappt hunnit ner på båren förrän allt blev svart för honom.

Mindre än tre minuter hade gått från att poliserna och ambulansen stannade tills de var på väg därifrån, nu med tutande sirener och blinkande ljus. Efter det var det ingen som visste något om någon Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore gjorde efterforskningar, alla lika resultatlösa. Det som grämde honom var att hans månatliga kassatillskott om 5000 galleons också upphörde, likaså vägrade Gringotts personal honom tillgång till familjen Potters transaktionsvalv. Vad värre var, han återkrävdes på 3'956'349 galleons, att betalas inom tio dagar. Han förstod att något var fel, mycket fel.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry går INTE på Hogwarts**

By Leo Slang, i samarbete med Smargden  
alla rättigheter förbehållna den som äger dem.

—

**2**

I magivärlden började rykten spridas när ingen Harry Potter kom till Hogwarts hösten 1991. Fyra år hade gått efter den fruktansvärda dag då unge Harry Potter försvann, Dumbledore var fortfarande lika maktlös. Både han själv och Severus Snape på Albus uppdrag hade idkat mental spaning på alla elever, och i Snapes fall även på mängder av krogbesökare, på allsköns skumma ställen. Allt medan Albus själv sökte i de finare kretsarna. Han hade hoppats att hösten 1991 skulle vara en vändpunkt.

—

Det var i mitten av oktober, när chocken drabbade magiska övärlden, Azkaban hade tömts, alla fångar var spårlöst borta, liksom personalen. Lite efter det började enstaka personer försvinna, en av de första som försvann var Lucius Malfoy. Men han var bara den förste, 14 av ministeriets personal saknades. En olustig stämning började spridas, ingen visste från en dag till nästa vem som skulle bli nästa offer.

Flera butiker i Svartalvsgränden bara stängde, ingen visste orsaken.

"Albus, alla försvinnanden har ett samband — alla har de en koppling till Svarte Häxmästaren."

"Är du säker Severus?"

"Ja, absolut, jag såg det inte från början, men det är helt klart nu, alla var på ett eller annat sätt involverade innan han försvann."

"Men så många på ministeriet kan väl inte ha varit — _hans_?"

"Minst fem av dem är jag säker på att vara _hans_, de andra kan vara diskreta medhjälpare. Har du hört något om Azkaban? Som dementorerna, det har inte skrivits något om dem. Vet du något om dem?"

"Det är absolut tyst om det, men det finns inte minsta spår efter dem. Ingen verkar veta något alls. Är du säker på att det inte är _hans_ verk då?"

"Knappast, i så fall skulle säkert även jag ha kallats in. Och på tal om _kalla in_ hur har det gått för dig att _kalla in_ slyngeln Potter."

"Han är som uppslukad av jorden, till och med de magiska registerkorten ger ingen annan uppgift än _adress okänd_."

"Så han lever i vart fall, är det DoM, som har tatt han?"

"Kunde ha varit, men utan att de ger några som helst uppgifter inifrån har jag fått en försäkran från dem att de inte har honom, eller har något att göra med hans försvinnande."

"Men det var omagiska poliser — eller?"

"Ingen vet med säkerhet, unge Potter var tydligen ordentligt misshandlad av kusinens gäng, en granne påstår att hon har talat med polisen på orten, de har inget minne av något sådant samtal, däremot finns samtalet registrerat på något de kallar _band_, och jo, hon ringde och talade om att _den svarthåriga_ pojken i nr fyra behövde ambulanshjälp, och att det var bråttom. Men ingen på stationen minns att de har haft någon utryckning, inte ens den som hör sig själv på det där _bandet_ kan minnas det samtalet, eller vad han gjorde med anledning av det."

"Minnesbesvärjelser, någon med magi är inblandad, men vilka?"

"Det Severus, är det som får det att gå kalla kårar på min rygg. Fudge, vet naturligtvis inget, och det är inte att förvänta heller. Amelia kan säga med 95 procent att ingen på hennes avdelning är inblandad, varken öppet eller i det fördolda. Och hon garanterar att hon är helt ovetande om Harrys öde."

"Har han varit in hos Ollivander?"

"Nej, inte ens någon som vi inte har koll på, faktiskt kunde han pricka av alla han sålt nya trollspön till från elevlistan, eller är verifierade på annat sätt. Däremot upptäckte jag något vi har missat genom åren. Av våra 48 nya elever är det 11 som inte har köpt trollspön hos honom inför skolstarten, några har köpt sina upp till flera år innan, men alla utom 3, har köpt trollspön av honom."

"Det finns andra som säljer."

"Ja — men det ger oss två möjliga företeelser; A. som i Weasleys och Longbottoms fall, de använder med stor sannolikhet överblivna familjetrollspön. Eller möjlighet B. Vi har elever som har trollspön utan övervakningsbesvärjelser på."

"Gäller inte samma för äldre familjetrollspön?"

"Inte om det är mindre än 25 år sedan övervakningsbesvärjelsen sattes eller senast aktiverades. Var gång en ny användare tar sig an ett trollspö med vilande besvärjelse på omaktiveras den och håller i ytterligare 25 år. Ett trollspö som en användare börjar använda, känner av åldern och inte minst _statusen_ på användaren. Efter att 25 år har gått med amma användare, eller att den varit utan användare så länge, _dör_ besvärjelsen."

"Eller om den avlägsnas innan förstås."

"Ja naturligtvis, men det är inte så många som kan göra det, det krävs att den som ska göra det kan sin sak."

Samtalet mellan Albus och Snape fortsatte en stund innan Snape gick ner till sitt. Han var bekymrad, av Draco hade han fått höra att en grupp personer hade _invaderat_ hans hem, Hans far hade sett ut som att han var mer sovande än vaken, och han var försedd med en vit jacka där armarna var fastbundna runt livet. Hans mor hade fått veta att om Lucius kom mer än tio meter ifrån gruppen, eller om något anföll gruppen, så skulle Lucius upplösas i miljontals bitar.

Efter det hade hans mor förlorat medvetandet, och när hon åter vaknade var alla dörrar i herrgården öppnade, även dörrar ingen skulle känna till om. Vad som hade tagits därifrån visste hon inte, men det verkade finnas stora _hål_ där saker hade funnits även husalverna var borta.

Draco var _hans_ ansvar nu, förstod Severus.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry går INTE på Hogwarts**

By Leo Slang, i samarbete med Smargden  
alla rättigheter förbehållna den som äger dem.

**3**

Det var två dagar före alla helgons dag när Quirrell plötsligt saknades, dagen efter fick Albus denförsta förklaringen.

_**Bäste rektor Dumbledore**__._

_Vi ber om ursäkt att vi var tvungen att ta en av dina lärare, var glad att du inte miste två, näste är på gränsen att försvinna han också. Planera för att ersätta honom då hans död är nära förestående._

_Vi behöver honom inte, men hans öde beseglades när han tog märket._

_Vi har i våra händer alla sju själsfragmenten av den ni kallar Voldemort, när han dör — och med det menar vi att alla själsfragmenten dör, kommer alla med hans märke att dö, de matar nämligen honom och hans fragment med energi. Han kommer att överbelasta det nätet när han slutligen försöker överleva, han kommer att tömma alla sina inmärkta på all livsenergi. Så förbered dig på att mista din spion._

_Quirrell, lät sig besättas av den ni kallar Lord Voldemort, när vi först har förstört alla hans själsfragment kommer även det som finns i Quirrell att avsluta sin existens. Räkna med att Snape kommer att skrika ut sin smärta innan han dör._

_Du har säkert undrat vart Harry Potter försvann. Du lämnade honom till den omagiska sidan, och där kommer han att fortsätta finnas, han blev oförmögen att utföra magi, på grund av blockeringarna på honom, då Voldemorts själsfragment avlägsnades ur honom — men han är för övrigt vid god hälsa._

_För att du ska få lite förvarning till morgondagens tidning, kan jag tala om för dig att ert ministerium har, per klockan 08:00 i morgon bittida, 24 timmar på sig att kapitulera. Alltså att lämna över allt ansvar tillbaks till den omagiska sidan._

_Ni tappar alla rättigheter till självständig administration. Ni tillhör människosläktet, magiska som omagiska, ni finns inom brittiska samväldet. Kungahuset gav er självstyre i samband med romarrikets fall. Men med vissa förbehåll, dem har ni inte följt._

_Med Voldemorts härjningar fram till 1982 och era insatser för att hindra att det stoppades var det avgörande. Allt ni gjorde var att mörklägga vad som hände. Ordern fanns redan hos oss, __**ÅTGÄRDA**__._

_Det innebar att vi skulle invadera ert ministerium och ta över. I november kom en broms på aktiviteten, inte ett avbrytande, bara en broms. UTRED diskret. Och på den vägen är det._

_VI tömde Azkaban, förhörde alla, döm om vår förvåning av resultatet. Ni har spärrat in 8 helt oskyldiga. Varav 3 av dem helt utan rättegång, rättegången mot de övriga fem verkar ha varit en ren parodi på rättvisa._

_Med ledning av våra förhör med de verkligt skyldiga började vi göra lite mer aktiv spaning, och kunde ta in ytterligare personer som mördat brittiska medborgare och som ert ministerium har låtit gå fria och i många fall fått verka fritt i er administrativa ledning. Nio i er polisstyrka var insvurna under er svarte häxmästare, bara fyra av dem hade hans märkning, de övriga var hans omärkta för att inte avslöjas för lätt._

_Många fler i ministeriet kommer vi att ta in efter hand, men största rensningen är redan avklarad._

_Men som jag nämnde, ert självbestämmande har upphört. 35 av era magiska områden kommer att märka skillnaden. Ert flamnätverk kommer att struktureras om. I fortsättningen kommer de att gå via några centraler, alla utgående i nätet hamnar till någon av centralerna, där kommer alla som transporterar att bokföras för sina transporter, därifrån kan de sedan komma vidare._

_All transferering kommer att påverkas, per klockan 08:00 i morgon bitti kommer all transferering som passerar linjer i grindnätet att vara livsfarligt. Grindnätet bygger på de geomagnetiska nodlinjerna i samverkan med cyrry- och carmin- linjerna. När det nätet aktiveras kommer det att vara livsfarligt att ens försöka det förflyttningssättet._

_Flyttnycklar påverkas av det också men på att annat sätt, oavsett vart en flyttnyckel är avsedd att transportera någon kommer de vid försök till passage av någon av linjerna att spinna upp en rotation och när den når upp till en viss styrka släpper den, vart de personerna tar vägen är det ingen som vet. De kan flyga iväg i vilken riktning, och i vilket avstånd som helst. Här på övärlden är det stor sannolikhet att de som försöker använda flyttnycklar hamnar i havet._

_Alltså utförligt om det kommer i morgondagens tidning, och jag rekommenderar dig ett besök på redaktionen, där du kan lägga till att du verkligen rekommenderar folk att läsa vilka risker de tar om de ens avser försöka._

_Sammanfattningsvis alltså; ert magiska levnadssätt upphör, frågan är bara om ni föredrar öppet krig, eller en fredlig samverkan._

_Tecknar på uppdrag av PM_

_Tony Sinclair_

—

Albus lade ner brevet, det betydde att de hade varit en hårsmån från ett öppet krig för tio år sedan, men nu var de på randen där igen.

Det blev ingen sömn för Albus, eller Fudge, den natten, inte heller för huvuddelen av övrig ministeriepersonal. Det visade sig att ministeriet också hade fått ett brev, ett något vassare formulrat.

_**Till magiska ministeriet — Prioritet EXPRESS**_

_Med anledning av er försummelse att hålla er del av avtalet rörande er frihet att hålla er egen administration förklaras härmed avtalet som brutet från er sida. Att övergreppen på Brittiska befolkningen upphörde per 1 november 1981 betyder inte att brotten före det är preskriberade, eller att amnesti kan beviljas av er._

_Med er oförmåga att sköta den rättsliga tillämpningen och förpassat oskyldiga till livstid i ert råtthål till fängelse, liksom att försumma att straffa skyldiga har ni mist era rättigheter att hantera den saken. Fångarna på Azkaban har vi tagit hand om, liksom de som skulle vara fångvaktare. De senare är nu dömda till mellan 25 och 50 års internering för deras sätt att förgripa sig mot de intagna._

_Alla dem ni har 'tappat bort' har vi arresterat, förhört och dömt till allt från avrättning till andra påföljder. Till skillnad från era metoder så har vi verkligen gett alla en ÄRLIG rättegång. Alltför många av dem ni hade internerat var oskyldiga. Med det är hela ert beslutande organ och alla i maktposition att anses som skyldiga eller medskyldiga till människorov, och i några fall till människorov som lett till ättebrott av Brittiska medborgare._

_I morgondagens tidning kommer ultimatumet och en del intressanta restriktioner att nämnas._

_Kapitulera eller inse att alla __**era**__ medborgare kommer att sakna rättigheten att existera då de saknar nations- och grupp- tillhörighet. De som motsätter sig att inordna sig under Brittiska kronan, faller under paragraf 18 — 22 i överenskommelsen från år 626 och moment 49 i det reviderade avtalat från 1224. De som saknar tillhörighet döms till halshuggning och därefter att brännas på bål, även om deras enda brott är att vidhålla sin trohet till ert tidigare ministerium._

_Tecknar på uppdrag av PM_

_Tony Sinclair_

—

Stora rådet hade en akut samling;

"Lord Greengrass."

"Tack fru ordförande Jag har tittat på avtalet som åsyftas, ingen har tänkt på det under de senare seklen, men avtalet gäller. Alla som inte inordnar sig under Brittiska kronan, eller tillhör annan nationalitet och har giltiga handlingar — ska avrättas. För häxor och trollkarlar står det att ska halshuggas och brännas, omagiska hängs. Är vi inte längre godkända, och de har rätt i sina påpekanden om vad som har hänt, så erkänns vi inte. Är det dessutom sant som det står i Lord Dumbledores personliga brev, så kan vi räkna med att de som inte försvinner från landet i natt kommer att drabbas hårt. Det jag undrar över är vad som händer om vi kapitulerar?"

"Lord Zabi."

"Förstod jag rätt, kommer vi då att inordnas under Brittiska samväldet, och erkännas som en del av dem, men utan eget ministerium. Möjligen kommer våra tjänster att fortsätta ianspråktagas, men utan beslutsrätt."

* * * * Åtta timmar senare * * * *

"Är vi då eniga om att vi ska besluta oss för att _inte skapa krig_?"

"Någon däremot?"

"Gott, ett tragiskt beslut, som ett resultat av ministeriets tidigare oförmåga att hantera den dåvarande situationen, och att mörklägga allvaret och med det minska försvarsmöjligheterna för den omagiska målgruppen har vi alltså försummat vårt ansvar mot våra omagiska _vänner_. Ett sorgligt beslut, men vi har inget val. Att inte följa avtalet och erkänna vår oförmåga skulle rendera i blodbad, och förmodligen våra möjligheter att överleva som grupp. Vem — ska teckna kapitulationen?"

"Det måste vara ministern, chefen för aurorerna och ordföranden i stora rådet. Alltså Fudge, Skrimgeour och Dumbledore."

"Så beslutat — någon däremot?" — "Ingen bra. Förhandlingarna avslutas." Med det slog Amelia som hade utsetts till tillfällig ordförande den stora klubban i bordet. 'DUNK'.

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry går INTE på Hogwarts**

By Leo Slang, i samarbete med Smargden  
alla rättigheter förbehållna den som äger dem.

—

**4**

Brittiska magiska befolkninges uppvaknande dagen därpå blev en mardröm, ingen som läst tidningen vågade ens försöka använda vare sig flamnät, transferering eller flyttnycklar.

Ministeriet hade redan i samma tidning gett besked att de inte avsåg sätta befolkningen i risk genom att motsätta sig den omagiska sidans begäran, flamnätverksnoden hade omorganicerats — för säkerhets skull.

Det resulterade i nya nyheter dagen därpå.

_**Nya regler för Brittiska magiska befolkningen**_

_För att minska den negativa påverkan för allmänheten lyfts de nämna begränsningarna i transportsystemen, flamnät, transferering och flyttnyckling, är åter öppna, men med restriktioner._

_Den som ertappas med att olagligt magiskt förflytta sig in i omagiska områden, bestraffas, tills vidare enligt överenskommelsen om brott mot omagiska befolkningen enligt överenskommelsen från 1224, med halshuggning och bränning på bål._

_Inom kort kommer nya kartor att distribueras, de visar vilka platser som är angöringspunkter i anslutning till tätorter. Alla som vill registrera sig som magikunnig, eller vän till magikunnig kan få licens att ha en flamnod i omagiska områden._

_35 magiska centra igenkännes, de kommer att finnas med på den nya kartan._

_Befolkningsregistret kommer att 'samköras' vilket betyder att magiska kommer att igenkännes i det omagiska systemet. Identitetshandlingar som omöjliggör magisk förfalskning är de enda som kommer att godtas på båda sidorna._

_Beskattningen ändras, den gamla överenskommelsen som gav magiska ministeriet rätten att beskatta sina medborgare har också upphävts. Skatt kommer att tas in till Brittiska kronan, uppgiften har delegeras till Gringotts bank i London. Aktuell skattesats är 18 för inkomst av arbete, 26 för inkomst av kapital. Vidare en förmögenhetsklausul, 0,001 för vilande värde, den som vill veta mer titta på detaljerna på sidan 14. Växelkursen fastsälles kvartalsvis av Gringotts och BoE i samråd med finansdepartementet._

_Efter att BoE och Gringotts fört hårda förhandlingar har en ny myntordning införts, 10 sikler per galleon, och 10 knuts per sikel gäller redan nu. I princip innebär den förändringen att de mindre valörerna har blivit mer värderade mot vad de var förut. Butiker och serviceorgan bör omvärdera sin prissättning så snart som möjligt. För omvärdering finns en omräkningstabell på sidan 29, den bör användas då priser anges enligt den gamla myntvärdesordningen._

_Lagen om skolgång modifieras så att ALLA måste gå i omagisk skolgång från det år då de är 6 år fyllda den 1.a september. Efter 5 år sker ett urval, där personer som har magisk förmåga KAN VÄLJA, att endera fortsätta den omagiska skolgången eller växla in på den magiska linjen._

_Tills vidare anses magi som en dold förmåga, och skall inte exploateras eller utövas bland de som är okunniga om förmågan._

_Lagen som reglerar vilka som får utföra magi kommer att ses över, tills vidare gäller att INGEN får göra magi mot annan levande varelse, utan att denna givit sitt medgivande. Undantag från regeln är sjukvårdspersonal som behandlar medvetslös person. Liksom övriga åtgärder som AVSER RÄDDA LIV ELLER MILDRA EN SKADA._

_Till det införs __**TVÅNGET**__ att använda magi för att rädda liv, även om det handlar om omagiska individders liv. Den formuleringen kan tolkas till att __**inget får hindra någon att rädda liv**__._

_Magisk individ likställes med omagisk i oavsett ras. Varje individ har rätten att bestämma över sig själv, dock med inskränkningen att det inte får påverka andras önskan att bestämma fritt över sig själv. Grupper av ras eller individer med viss specifik funktionstyp kan bilda lokala grupperingar med egna tilläggsbestämmelser vilka dock måste godtas inom Brittiska kronan för att godkännas. Exempel; Goblins nation, erkännes som autonom. Centaurer inom ett avgränsat naturområde anses vara självstyrande. Varulvar likställes med normala människor, men med tillägget att de måste skydda andra från sig själva de tillfällen då de har sina svårigheter. Vampyrer inordnar sig inom sina grupperingar, men är inte autonoma._

_Ägande av områden: Magiska eller omagiska som gemensamt har brukat ett visst landområde ska anses ha brukanderätten. I de fall flera har sambrukat området skall sambruk vara ledstjärnan även i fortsättningen._

_Magiska ministeriet fortsätter som annex till det omagiska, alla ärenden som enbart berör den magiska sidan hänskjuts dit, övriga ärenden går via ert tidigare ministerium._

_Några tillkännagivanden:_

_De personer som ni har haft saknade, de har arresterats på sakliga grunder, alla utom i ett fall befanns de skyldiga till misshandel, sexuella övergrepp och mord. I en del fall var antalet mord överstigande 100, alla som verifierat har mördat fler än tio, dömdes till döden, enligt gamla avtalet._

_Därmed meddelas att Lucius Malfoy, bröderna och fru Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Loie Burnce, Manuel Crabbe, Theodore Flint, Antonin Dolohov och Igor Karkaroff, , kunde alla bindas till över 100 mord var för sig._

_Antalet som dömdes till döden är 47, komplett lista över arresterade, deras brott och påföljd finns på sidorna 15 till 21. Samtliga dömdas tillgångar har konfiskerats till kronan. För de drabbade familjerna kommer det att upprättas en fond från de konfiskerade medlen. I de fall offren finns på den omagiska sidan kommer värdet att konverteras till brittiska pund innan det fördelas. Att det är tio år och mer sedan offren drabbats saknar betydelse._

_Vidare meddelas att den ni inte ens vågar säga namnet på, tilldelades namnet Tom Marvolo Riddle när han föddes på ett fattighus. Hans mor Merope Guant dog i samband med nedkomsten, hans far hade övergett henne då han lockades in i äktenskapet genom förhäxning. Tom Riddle senior var en omagisk son i en helt vanlig omagisk familj. Tom Marvolo Riddle tog sig namnet Lord Voldemort, och skaffade sig de anhängare som nämndes ovan._

_Tom Riddle jr. själv valde att splittra sin själ i SJU olika delar, så kallade horcrux. Vart horkrux kräver ett kallblodigt mord för att kunna skapas. Det första skapade han redan under sitt 6.e år på Hogwarts, det mordet skylldes på Rebus Hagrid, som alltså straffades trots att han var oskyldig. Riddle hade skapat fem horcrux, och skulle skapa det sjätte, med mordet på den 15 månader gamla Harry Potter._

_För att göra en lång historia kort, Harrys mor Lily ställe sig i vägen när Tom skulle döda pojken Potter, och i uppståndelsen GLÖMDE Tom att han hade gjort alla förberedelser för att skapa sitt nästa horcrux. När han dödade Lily Potter skapades nästa Horcrux, men det tog inte sin boning i den dolk som han hade tänkt använda utan det som fanns närmast, pojken Harry Potter._

_Alla horcruxen är omhändertagna, även den själsliga del som representerar livsanden av Tom Riddle, är i fängsligt förvar. Innan vi hade kommit på ett sätt att extrahera horcruxet ur Harry Potter fanns det ingen anledning att agera med de övriga delarna av systemet Voldemort._

_Tills vidare finns det själsfragment som representerar Tom Riddle inom ett mycket avgränsat område och är ofarlig för allmänheten, bästa sättet att döda hela nätverket, vilket är nödvändigt för att alla delar av Lord Voldemord ska upphöra, är att svälta ut nätverket och låta honom dö sakta._

_Arresteringarna har inte upphört. Ert tidigare ministerium rekommenderar alla med Voldemorts märke att själva anmäla sig till ministeriet. De som måste hämtas in, riskerar mycket strängare påföljd, och svårare för efterlevande familj. Att fly landet hjälper inte._

_Vidare meddelas att; Vampyrer och varulvar som påverkar andra individer förlorar rätten till sin fortsatta existens. Medan de som inte påverkar andra inte har något att frukta. Samma sak gäller alltså för dem som för alla andra._

_Peter Pettigrew påstods vara död, i verkligheten har han levt i sin animagusform råtta i en familj som var ovetande om hans verkliga identitet. Ert tidigare ministerium gav honom er högsta utmärkelse, han var den som var den som förrådde makarna Potter. Indirekt var det han som räddade den magiska befolkningen från ett utrotningskrig som var planerat att starta natten till nyåret 1982._

_Han har er högsta utmärkelse inte för det, utan för att han hade omkommit? Hur många borde inte ha fått samma utmärkelse i så fall. Makarna Longbotton, makarna Bones, Prewett, Potters, och hur många ytterligare._

_Den som ni satte i Azkaban utan rättegång, eller ens riktiga förhör, var helt oskyldig till det som lades honom till last. Han liksom sju övriga som fanns där. Enligt normalfördelningskurvan i statistik betyder det att med åtta __levande__ oskyldiga bör fler än tjugo oskyldiga ha dött på Azkaban, under de senaste 20 åren . Det är det ministerium ni hade._

_Vi som även i fortsättningen inte avser ståta öppet med vilka vi är, ingår i det Brittiska systemet, och vi avser inte bränna häxor till höger och vänster. Det vi däremot verkar för är ett samexisterande som inte hotas av individer eller grupper, som florerade fram till sista oktober 1981, och i viss mån även efter det._

_De som anser sig förmer än andra, de kommer att uppleva en jobbig tid framöver. Alla får ha sin uppfattning, men att agitera och agera på den är något annat. Brittiska kronan är den som reglerar förhållandet över medborgarna inom Brittiska samväldet, för att kunna bibehålla en autonom situation innebär det att medlemmarna av den autonoma gruppen inte verkar inom andra etablerade grupperingar eller ger sig på individer utanför gruppen, som er 'Lord Voldemort' gjorde. Därför upphävdes den magiska gruppens autonoma nation. Alla texter som berör avtalen finns på sidorna 3 — 8. Överträdelserna som mörklagts gent emot den omagiska befolkningen sidorna 8 — 15._

_Med det avslutas denna utläggning med uppmaningen att; 'fortsätt som förut, om det inte påverkar andra i det du gör. Om det gör det så tänk noga efter innan du gör det.'_

_Tecknar på uppdrag av Brittiska överhuset_

_Tony Sinclair_

—

*****

Det ingen annan visste var att Horcruxet i Harry hade varit det som möjliggjorde insamlingen och förstöringen av de övriga horcruxen. Likaså var det Regulus Blacks förtjänst att de visste vad de hade att jobba med, fram tills de började arbeta med Harry Potter.

Att de ens intresserade sig för honom berodde på hennes mors familjegren, de hade personer i den omagiska regeringens verksamhet. Gamla kungahuset med anor från _Pendragon_, bar magiskt arv, och hade sin egen organisation. Lilys morfar var en av den släkten. På så vis var det naturligt för brittiska hovets grupp att hämta in en av de egna.

Med mental magi, hade de lyckats _bränna bort_ själsdelarna av Voldemort utan att skada minnesbanken som fanns med. På så sätt hade Harry tillgång till Voldemorts minnen fram tills han dödade Lily. Det som hände efter det kom sig av att Voldemort hade även assimilerat ett skydd till hans kommande horcrux, på samma sätt som han hade gjort på många föregående. Det skyddet försvarade sig mot angriparen. Hade personen inte haft horcrux skulle personen ha omkommit. Möjligen kunde försvaret även ha fungerat vid senare tillfällen, så om någon hade sänt en dödsförbannelse som _träffat_, kunde det ha blivit ännu en reflektion, men ingen hade velat pröva den teorin.

Harry läste in sina kunskaper och övade bland hans närmaste, och när han fanns ute bland andra var det ingen som kände igen honom, det passade honom utmärkt. Hans arbetsnamn kom att bli Simon Sinclair.

Ett år senare tvingades Albus plötsligt söka en ny lärare till trolldryckstillverkningen. Snape avled under stor möda och enorma plågor. Samma sak hände med ytterligare 83 personer runt om i landet. Med det avslutades kapitlet Lord Voldemort.

Ingen fick någonsin veta att det var Harry Potter personligen som ledde in kolmonoxid i Tom Riddles förvaringskammare, allt enligt domslutet.

—

*** Finito ***


End file.
